icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ABN 7854/WIERD DREAM THAT I HAD BEFORE IOaR AND SOME RAMBLING
ok so i swear i actually had this dream last wednesday or thursday i think and i just realized that i had actually kinda seen a future that iCarly might have. if you think its stupid, im sorry i didn't dream it on purpose. here it is: so the dream started and i was in my room with my laptop going through the iCarly wikiand in the dream i knew that iOaR was gonna be released the day after tommorrow and i saw comments like there always are, speculations and even one fron @Mak saying something in that authoritive kinda way and it was like this episode was running through my mind in a dream inside the dream (i don't know) and then the episode that hadn't aired yet even in my dream started: All 5 of the main cast plus T-Bo was in the Shay's appartment and they were watching some movie and all the lights were dim and Sam, Spencer and Gibby were sitting on the couch and Freddie was standing by the elevator and someone said something and T-Bo and Freddie hugged :D but all of a sudden it was Carly in T-Bo's place and suddenly Sam looked back to say something to Carly and Freddie and she saw them hugging and she smiled at them, it looked like a totally genuine smile but when she turned back she had the very same expression tht she had at the end of iSpeed Date and iLove u in iOaR the one where it looks like she's smiling but actually she's not and there was definitely a tear in her eye but she didn't say anything. Then the scene changed and Carly and sam were in her room and they were talking, almost fighting and sam asked Carly if she really liked Freddie and Carly said "it doesn't matter if i do or not, im gonna say yes to him" and Sam was like why! and Carly was like coz im starting to feel like the bad guy here, he's been on this for so long that i've started to feel guilty (o yeah! and she was not the bad guy). and then Sam was like oh! ok its cool. i don't mind. and then there was some junk where Spencer took them to a party/wedding and drake bell was there and Spencer got them all drunk XD and then a drunk Drake Bell sang jingle bells and bla bla bla then something else happened but i don't remember it and then the last scene. umm Sam was sitting on a low wall IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEDOW DURING NIGHT TIME and she was WEARING A WHITE DRESS! (dreams sure can be crazy) and then Freddie came along and i swear Sam asked him the exact same thing that she had in iOaR if he had a crush on Carly again. and he was like yeah i do and i feel really guilty but iknow that i love her (if only he had said that in iOaR, we might not have been as mad) and Sam was like well what's holding you back, just go and freddie was like no hard feelings? and Sam smiled amd said no. and then Freddie like the big nub he is, started talking about how he was gonna ask Carly out and what he's gonna do and he was all smiley and not thinking about what Sam might be thinking and Sam just listened to him quitely and then she suddenly got up and said u wanna ask out Carly? wait here. and she got up and left 2 mintues later she returned with Carly and made her sit down on one end of the wall and went back to her own seat. and Freddie was like o my Gosh! i cant believe u would do something so great for me Sam! and sam told him to go to carly but he said i wanna show u somthing im gonna give Carly and then he took out this box, must be about 10 inches from each side and he looked really excited and told Sam to open it and Sam said ok and she opened it and there was another box inside and another inside that one (cliche right) and finally the smallest box. and Freddie all excited was blabbering about Carly and that he was gonna give her that. Sam opened it and there was a ring in it (whooop big surprise hun *sarcasm*) and as if in a trance Freddie picked the ring up and took Sam's hand and since i could hear what he was thinking (coz it was my dream) he as thinking i love CArly so much and im gonna give this ring to her and we're gonna live happily and im just gonna see what the ring looks like on Sam's hand, honestly that's all im gonna do and nothing else. i'll just put it in Sam's finger and then nothing, i'll just take it out everything will be fine and Sam was like is he gone mad! and then he put it in her finger and (now its my time to be truely embarressed *blushing* i swear its been a long time since i've watched a barbie movie! im too old for those now!) and then sparks flew then blah blah blah all the romancy stuff about Freddie not knowing what he had really wanted and just realizing it and then i could see Carly all smiling and she went away with either gibby or Spencer leaving Freddie and Sam and you can guess the rest .... (no need to wonder what i dreamt im not that big a pervert =D) NOW THE RAMBLING i hope if Carly and Freddie actually date or something like that then atleast the Show ends a Seddie and i don't really mind Freddie saying that love thing to Carly either and i dont think the writers are just gonna ignore it like it never happened, we might find out why Freddie said that and denied it imediately afterwards in that kinda outbursts that he has. like in iTwins the "u swore we'd never do that again" or like iSYL "i m just bacon!" :P im just hoping for the best and believing in Dan and really praying that all this atitude from us spoilt seddiers doesnt piss him off (honestly! the Creddiers had to endure a whole arc of Seddie and they didn't complain as much as we did in one episode :P) and cause him to end it with no shipping or Creddie coz i really hate the idea of Carly and Freddie together bcz the 1st time i saw an iCarly poster i thought Freddie was Carly's younger brother and something like that is really hard to get out of your mind -_- and once again sorry if you found the dream stupid coz its actually starting to sound stupid to me too. and enough rammbling. this is the last sentence imgonne right no this is the last one, coz i wanna say my arm really hurts, i typed the whole thing with my left arm. owwww. ok thanks for wasting your time here =) Category:Blog posts